


The Wicked Are Like the Tossing Sea

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-25
Updated: 2005-10-25
Packaged: 2018-10-27 17:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10813263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: When seeking salvation, a guilty man might explore unusual avenues.





	The Wicked Are Like the Tossing Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

**Notes:** Originally for [Word #25]() on [15 minute ficlets](http://www.livejournal.com/community/15minuteficlets).

 

***

 

_Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned_

Gazing upwards at the stained glass windows, Severus wasn't quite sure why he found himself in a Muggle church - a Catholic one, at that. Agnosticism was the rule among wizards, so he hadn't much experience with tiny, wrinkled women clutching Rosaries or the men in white collars and black vestments currently surrounding him. 

_Well_ , he thought wryly, looking down at his robes. _I do have some experience with the outfits._

Despite the doubts nagging somewhere near the back of his head, he did know that Catholics were renowned for their forgiveness. 

_And even more so for their guilt._

Well, yes, but he had that in spades, didn't he? In fact, some days it felt like a guilt-sized elephant had settled permanently on his chest, hindering his breathing. So, the fearsome Potions Master was going to confess. He'd pour out his soul.

 

_If I still even have one._

Severus settled in the vestibule and started incoherently babbling at once. "Father, I've never been to confession. Truthfully, I'm not even Catholic. Even more truthfully, I don't know that I believe in God. I have, however, seen enough things that defy explanation so I've always found Him to be a remote possibility."

He took a deep breath and continued.

"I find myself here because I've done so many horrible things in my life. I've tried to make amends, but I don't think I've been all that successful. Each night, I stare endlessly at my ceiling and wonder what could have been done differently."

_No rest for the wicked._

"I have seen death and have been a cause of much of it. I crave absolution, but have no idea where to turn. Please help me."

Silence was the only reply. He briefly wondered if the priest had fallen asleep or worse, died. Frantically he tried to recall if there had even been a priest there. He'd flung himself into the confessional without giving the man a chance to say a word, hadn't he? Damn. He'd been talking to a screen, wishing it would take away his problems as though by...well, not magic. Just wishing they'd go away. Severus sighed heavily.

From the other side of the screen, an equally heavy sigh answered. Then, the priest slowly stated, "God will offer forgiveness to all His creatures, but first, you must forgive yourself. You seem very far from that place. Though you are not one of this Church, I will offer you a Penance. You say you've made amends; I will assume you refer to the people around you. You, however, are always around yourself. To get the relief you desire, forgive yourself and move on. The Kingdom of Heaven will forgive you in turn."

 

Severus thanked the priest and exited, shutting the door behind him. Shakily, he followed the example of those around him and kneeled in one of the pews, folded his hands, and laid his head upon them.

_Oh God, Oh God_ , he silently cried. _Please don't tell me the only path to salvation is within. I’m eternally damned._


End file.
